


Leather and Lace

by HeckinaHandbasket



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Basically Bill has a thing for lacy lingerie and feels bad about it, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, Idiots in Love, I’ll let you guess how, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Ted helps him feel better, They’re so in love y’all, mentions of leather to be explored in later fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: Bill never told anyone about it, he just collected magazines filled with babes dressed in lacy lingerie and that was enough to get him off.It was a little bit weird that he was more interested in the things they were wearing than the bodies beneath, but. No one had to know.It was his personal problem.He was with Ted, now. Now, and forever.Bill couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone else when he had the best dude in the entire world right there.Ted was definitely a dude. And Bill had never seen a dude wearing lace.It was almost as if the gods heard that thought and decided to strike him down for his hubris.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Lostnoise! 
> 
> I wrote this fic for them, so they could have some Bill and Ted smut with feelings on their birthday.

Bill S. Preston, Esquire had a problem.

Not, like, a huge problem or anything, but.

It was most non-non-heinous to deal with.

The problem was confusing and weird and made him feel kinda bad about himself, and Bill always liked to be good with himself, so that part blew.

It was difficult to come to terms with, much the way it had been difficult for him to realize and, like, actually understand that he was totally bisexual.

Sure, that had been confusing, but.

To be honest? Most things in life were confusing.

Being into both babes and dudes wasn’t even half as confusing as, like, taxes.

But, his problem was the most confusing thing of all, because he just didn’t understand why he was like this.

It had started when Missy married his dad, or, at least, that’s when he noticed it for the first time.

The Missy thing had been particularly confusing. Left Bill feeling squirmy and guilty and gross. Most dissatisfied with himself as a person.

Because, she was really nice, and she treated him so well. Like a real mom.

And Bill wanted a mom so badly.

But, he kept catching glimpses of her lacy camisoles and it would turn him on and he’d feel like a creep and he really had to think very hard about it all to figure it out.

Bill wasn’t great at thinking hard, so, it took, like, a couple of years. But eventually, he got it pinned down.

It wasn’t Missy, at all.

Thank god.

It was the lace.

Bill had a deep, enduring, utterly confusing thing for lace.

So, yeah, maybe Bill was still kind of a pervert, but at least he wasn’t a total creep.

Now that he was older, he knew to look away, when Missy bent down. That part really wasn’t a problem anymore.

He never told anyone about it, he just collected magazines filled with babes dressed in lacy lingerie and that was enough to get him off without even needing real porn.

It was a little bit weird that he was more interested in the things they were wearing than the bodies beneath, but. No one had to know.

It was his personal problem.

It was a small, strange problem to have, but he couldn’t seem to get past it.

Not even when he and Ted moved in together and the princesses paired off and Ted finally realized that it was okay to be gay. Even then, Bill still hid the magazines and only took them out when Ted was gone.

It was a deep, guilty secret, and he had no reason to ever bring it up.

He was with Ted, now. Now, and forever.

Bill couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone else when he had the best dude in the entire world right there.

Ted was definitely a dude. And Bill had never seen a dude wearing lace.

It was almost as if the gods heard that thought and decided to strike him down for his hubris.

Here, in the evening gown aisle of their local thrift store, when they had gone looking for a new jacket for Ted after his old one tore down the middle.

Ted held up a wedding dress with a giggle, rolling his shoulder coquettishly. “What do you think, dude? Should I buy it?”

It should have been silly. Ridiculous, all of that poofy tulle and satin and lace, but.

The way it spilled across the bare skin of his arms was anything but ridiculous. The sheer spray of lace that grazed his long, smooth throat hit Bill like a train.

His mouth went dry, and then very, very wet, until he was forced to swallow before he could croak out some words. “Yeah, get it, dude.”

Ted laughed and hung it back up, but the damage was done.

Bill couldn’t unsee something like that.

Lace on Ted’s skin.

Soft and lovely and almost too beautiful to touch.

It had never occurred to him, that his lace thing and his liking dudes thing could go together.

They had always been very separate, confusing things.

This was a disaster.

He walked through the rest of the store in a daze, following Ted to the music section to pick through albums on autopilot.

He flipped back one after another until he saw a cover that made him freeze up, holding his breath as he pulled it out of the bin.

Ted leaned over his shoulder curiously, his silky hair brushing Bill’s cheek. “Whoa dude, I didn’t know you liked that band.”

He didn’t.

But.

One of the guys on the album cover was wearing a sheer lace blouse under his leather jacket and Bill couldn’t look away.

Couldn’t stop thinking about how good Ted would look in that. Masculine but delicate, soft and strong in equal measure. It made his heart pound, dick chubbing up in his jeans at the mere possibility.

“You gonna buy it?”

Bill startled, nearly dropping the album in his haste to put it back, avoiding Ted’s questioning gaze. “Oh, no. Just, hadn’t seen it before. Tell me about what you found, dude.”

It gave Bill’s racing heart time to settle down, while he listened to Ted enthuse over the Guns N’ Roses album he had picked out all the way back to their apartment.

Bill was distracted, after that. For almost a week.

Just, staring into space while his very unhelpful brain replaced every babe in every magazine he had ever seen with images of Ted.

As if such an unimaginably wonderful thing were possible.

Bill was a lucky guy, but.

He wasn’t that lucky.

Unfortunately, Ted noticed his distraction, and he got quieter and quieter throughout the week, until one day he didn’t say anything at all.

Not until after dinner, when he finally stood up from the couch where they had been working on some lyrics and shook out his limbs the way he did when he was nervous.

Bill set down his notepad to sit up and pay attention.

He didn’t like that Ted felt nervous around him.

This was why the lace thing was such a heinous problem. It made Bill act like a dick to the people he loved, without ever meaning to.

Ted paced over to the wall and back before he ran a hand through his hair and finally met Bill’s eyes. “Hey, can I ask you something, Bill?”

His voice was firm in that way it only ever was when he was scared and pushing though it. It made Bill’s guilty stomach turn to water. “Sure, duder. Anything, you know that.”

Ted nodded, and Bill’s chest seized as his lower lip trembled just a little before he squared his shoulders and asked in a rush, with a vague gesture down his torso. “Do you think I’m like, attractive and stuff? Um, sexually speaking?”

It was a surprising question, considering the fact that they had been having sex for over a year, now. Enthusiastic, frequent sex. Excessive, by some standards.

Bill didn’t understand where this was coming from. But, then he thought about it, and he hadn’t been quite as handsy with Ted this week. He’d been too afraid of blurting out something heinous and weird about Ted in a wedding dress when things got hot and heavy and loosened his tongue.

He stood up to face Ted, holding his hands out in supplication. “You know I do, Ted. More than anyone. I think you’re the most attractive dude around.”

Ted furrowed his brow and nodded slowly, gaze sliding away like he didn’t believe him. “Okay. Well, just. Forget I asked.”

As if Bill was going to forget that he had made the love of his life doubt that Bill even found him attractive. Because he was too distracted by being a pervert.

He breathed a little easier when Ted allowed him to reach out and hold his hand. “Why would you ask me that? Did I say something wrong? If I did, it was an accident, dude.”

Maybe he had slipped up and said something, after all, and just didn’t remember. It made sweat pool under his collar at the mere thought of it.

Ted shook his head, letting his beautiful hair cover his eyes completely even as he returned the questioning squeeze Bill gave his hand. “No, you didn’t say anything, I was just—just wondering, like. You’ve been so distant, lately, and—and I saw you looking at those magazines you think I don’t know about.”

Bill’s blood went cold, breath hitching with mortification. Ted didn’t let go of his hand or twist up his face in disgust or anything, though. He just went kind of quiet and sad. “I don’t mind that you still keep some skin rags around and stuff, that’s fine. I just noticed, that they’re all ladies. Not a single dude in the stuff you look at when I’m not around, and I didn’t know if it was because you wished I wasn’t a dude or something.”

There were echoes, there, of a conversation they had gone over before, as many times as it took for Ted to understand that, unlike him, Bill also liked girls. And that it didn’t matter who he was attracted to, since he would always choose Ted.

Bill gentled his voice, making sure not to sound impatient or annoyed. Sometimes, it just took a little while for a concept to settle firmly in Ted’s mind. It wasn’t any trouble for Bill to repeat himself. “I like both ladies and dudes. You’re a dude, and I like you. I love you, Ted.”

Ted did that little laugh he used when he didn’t fully understand something but was too uncomfortable to ask for clarification. Bill hated that laugh. “Yeah, I know. I’m just being stupid, sorry.”

And, apparently, that was what it took.

One word was all Bill needed to push himself out of hiding and lay his ugly parts bare before the one person whose good opinion meant more to him than any other.

He couldn’t stand for Ted to call himself stupid, couldn’t stand the way it sounded like his dad’s voice coming out of his mouth, couldn’t stand the defeated slump of Ted’s shoulders.

If Bill had the power to fix it, then, he’d be damned if he didn’t. No matter what the cost.

So, he let go of Ted’s hand to take a breath, waiting for him to lift his head enough to meet Bill’s steady gaze. “It’s not the ladies.”

Ted tilted his head to the side like a puppy and Bill wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt like a muscle cramp. “What?”

Bill threw a hand back toward their room, adrenaline making his voice harsher than he wanted it to be. “The magazines. I don’t look at them for the ladies. I mean, I do, kinda. They’re pretty bodacious, but. The thing that turns me on in those magazines is the stuff they’re wearing.”

Ted just stood there blinking for several long, torturous seconds while Bill considered the distance to the window and the logistics of flinging himself out of it. Ted finally bounced back on his heels with realization, smiling for the first time that day. “Oh, like, fancy underwear?”

Bill’s palms were sweating, shame a vice around his throat as he choked out the words. “Lace, specifically. And the only reason it’s all babes is that it’s hard to find pictures of dudes wearing lacy things like that. If I could find those kinds of pictures, you can bet I’d be looking at them. Most especially if the dude was you. I have like a—like a lace fetish, dude.”

It all came out in a rush, leaving him almost light-headed with dread as Ted blinked his way through absorbing it all.

He finally focused on Bill as if he was really looking, really paying close attention for the first time since they had started talking. “Oh.”

Bill’s face was on fire, but his blood was still like ice. He started shaking a little bit from the phantom sensation of cold as he searched Ted’s face for a reaction. “Do you—do you, like, think I’m a pervert, now, Ted?”

Ted shook his head solemnly and held his arms out to Bill. “No, dude. Come here.”

Bill stumbled on the way and fell into Ted’s arms with a choked-off sob.

Ted lowered them to the floor without ever letting go. He petted Bill’s hair and pressed his face against his neck while he spoke softly, in that sweet, melodic voice. “Woah. It’s okay, Bill. That’s like, so not a big deal, alright? Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately, dude?”

Bill nodded, wiping his tears on Ted’s collar. “Yeah, I’m so sorry, duder.”

Ted wrapped him up in his long arms and legs and squeezed him tight. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. It must be a pretty normal thing for dudes to be into or else they wouldn’t make so much fancy underwear, right?”

Bill had never thought about it that way. He sniffed thoughtfully as he curled up in Ted’s arms. “Never thought of it that way, Ted.”

Ted shrugged with his entire body, taking Bill along for the ride. “Yeah, and besides, I think I might be kinda into leather so we’re, like, even, dude.”

That made Bill sit up straight, adjusting himself in Ted’s lap to look into his clear, bright eyes. “You like leather?”

He pressed a hand to Ted’s cheek to feel the heat of it as he blushed but didn’t look away. “Yeah, maybe. I dunno, I just like to think about you in a leather jacket and boots. I think you’d look pretty hot like that,” he licked his lips, lashes lowering bashfully, “you’d look, you know, kinda dangerous?”

Ted was hard against his thigh and Bill was ready to run back to the thrift shop in search of some leather.

But then Ted tipped him over onto the floor and proved that they didn’t need leather or lace to have a most outstanding time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, he liked lace on skin. It didn’t really matter, because he was in love with a dude.
> 
> The magazines would be enough.
> 
> That was what he told himself every time he got random hot flashes of Ted in the dress bursting through his mind.
> 
> Bill told himself that everyday, until one day, out of the blue, Ted decided to prove him wrong.
> 
> It was a day like any other. 
> 
> Bill had finished up his shift at the mall and they had played some music together and eaten dinner, then Ted took a shower.
> 
> Bill hadn’t seen him since, he had gone into their bedroom to work through some tricky chords. He had almost gotten the hang of that new one when Ted spoke softly from the doorway.
> 
> “Is this what you wanted, dude?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding ding, order up! Here’s your smut, dudes!

He kinda forgot about it.

Not entirely, he still couldn’t get the image of that lacy dress against Ted’s skin out of his mind, or the thought that Ted might be having similar daydreams of Bill in a leather jacket.

Bill was already saving up to buy one secondhand as soon as he could. Anything to see that mischievous light in Ted’s eyes again.

But, nothing changed between them. Ted didn’t treat him any differently, and Bill started to think that it wasn’t such a heinous problem, after all.

So, he liked lace on skin. It didn’t really matter, because he was in love with a dude.

The magazines would be enough.

That was what he told himself every time he got random hot flashes of Ted in the dress bursting through his mind.

Bill told himself that everyday, until one day, out of the blue, Ted decided to prove him wrong.

It was a day like any other.

Bill had finished up his shift at the mall and they had played some music together and eaten dinner, then Ted took a shower.

Bill hadn’t seen him since, he had gone into their bedroom to work through some tricky chords. He had almost gotten the hang of that new one when Ted spoke softly from the doorway.

“Is this what you wanted, dude?”

Then Ted stepped into their bedroom and Bill’s heart stopped in its tracks.

He had ridden a phone booth across time and space and it hadn’t hit him this hard.

Beautiful, sweet, brilliant Ted stood there in a too-small lace camisole and his usual ratty boxers, fiddling with the hem of his top as it rode up his stomach, exposing his navel.

Bill might be having a heart attack. He couldn’t breathe.

Ted smoothed the lace down across his chest as he let his hair fall forward to cover his blushing cheeks. “Sorry I didn’t get, like, a whole set, or whatever. I just saw this and thought of you—of what you said you liked. I can—I can just take it off if I got it wrong.”

Bill stood up like he was in a trance, letting his guitar slump against the side of the bed. Ted watched him approach with wide, uncertain eyes and Bill had never loved someone more. “Just, hold still, duder. Let me look at you a minute.”

It was entirely crafted of sheer black lace, a soft open mesh with floral motif. Delicate eyelash lace trim ran around the deep v neckline and cropped hem. Tiny, thin spaghetti straps that Bill wanted to snap off with his teeth graced Ted’s broad shoulders. He could barely speak, he was so in love. “You look like a dream, Ted. Like I—like I made you up, you look so good.”

Ted’s eyebrows shot up, pretty pink mouth dropping open with surprise. “Really? No way.”

Bill stepped in front of him, nodding slowly, unable to look away for even a moment. “Yes, way. You’re beautiful. Gorgeous, dude. Can I—can I touch?”

Ted’s hair bounced as he nodded back, still nervously fidgeting with his top.

Bill took a deep, steadying breath before he reached out to trace one finger along the neckline. His breath shuddered out in a near-moan at the feel of it, warm from Ted’s skin. “Oh, dude.”

Ted’s smile lit up the whole room, as if Bill had conjured the sun from behind the clouds with a single touch. “Woah. You really like me like this, huh?”

Bill felt like he was drunk on love.

It was difficult to focus, to make sure that he wasn’t messing things up, here. Because the way Ted said that implied that there was ever a time Bill didn’t like him, and that was wrong.

He cupped his hand around the curve of Ted’s shoulder, sweeping his thumb beneath the little satin strap. “I always like you, Ted. Wearing anything, or nothing at all. But, yeah, I definitely do also like you like this. You look,” he glanced up from under heavy lids to meet Ted’s shy gaze, “resplendent, dude.”

Ted blushed hard, all the way down to his chest, and his pink skin against the black lace made Bill want to kiss him through the wall.

He didn’t do that. Instead, he gently kissed the blushing crest of Ted’s exposed shoulder, whispering against his skin. “Let me make love to you, Ted. Please.”

The room tilted as Ted scooped him up in a tight bear hug, leaving his toes barely skimming the ground as he took two steps and then tackled him to the mattress.

Bill rolled on top, laughing like joy was bubbling up from his lungs, straddling Ted’s stomach. “Yeah? You like that idea, babe?”

Ted stretched his arms over his head to grab onto the headboard, wiry muscles rolling beneath the lace, and Bill had to wonder if there was any blood left in his brain or if it had all gone rushing into his dick.

Ted lifted hips a little to jostle Bill’s seat. “Come on, dude, show me what I got all dressed up for.”

The fact that he had gotten all dressed up for Bill, just for Bill, was going to fuel his fantasies for the rest of his life.

Bill ran his hands up Ted’s arms to squeeze lightly around his wrists. “Leave your hands up here, for now, okay? Just, lay back and let me take care of you. You look so good like this.”

Ted nodded obediently, dark eyes open and trusting.

Bill kissed him on the tip of his nose before he sat back on his thighs to take in the view. Ted was breathtaking. Both, so beautiful that he couldn’t be described any other way, and, so beautiful that Bill was finding it difficult to breathe.

He was practically panting, already, breath shaky as he smoothed his palms up Ted’s stomach all the way to the hem of his camisole. The lace was rough and smooth at the same time, soft mesh with a raised texture, and the contrast made Bill’s cock jump in his jeans.

He petted over it softly, down the center of Ted’s chest, fingers trembling. He could feel the warm silk of Ted’s skin through all of the tiny holes in the lace and it was—

“Gorgeous. Magnificent.”

Ted reacted like Bill had just touched his dick, moaning and twitching, and Bill resolved to compliment him more in bed.

He couldn’t say too many good things about Ted, it was impossible. He could have an eternity and only have good things to say about him. That’s just how wonderful Ted was.

Confidence building, Bill ran his fingers across every inch of lace that he could reach, watching it shift against Ted’s skin like a gossamer shadow.

Ted twisted and whined when it pulled tight across his nipples and Bill fixated on that.

He could see them through the lace, already budded up and begging for him. Bill had almost gotten Ted off once, just by playing with his nipples for hours. He nearly started drooling when he paused to consider all the ways he could incorporate that with lace.

First, he simply rolled his nipples beneath his fingers, then he pulled back to scrape his nails whisper-soft over the tips, gliding and bumping along the lace.

Ted cried out at that, so Bill did it over and over until he couldn’t stand it any longer and had to dip down for a taste.

He dragged his tongue across, amazed to find that he could still feel the contrast between Ted’s skin and the fabric. That he could taste it. The lace didn’t taste like anything but laundry, but the intermittent bursts of Ted that he got were making his head spin. He had to pause for a moment, pressing his face to Ted’s chest as he moaned helplessly. “Oh, Ted. You’re unbelievable. So outstanding, I can’t—”

He turned back to his nipples with a growl, absorbing Ted’s shocked gasp as he caught one in his teeth, letting them scrape across just like his nails. He sucked, hard, rolling the folds of fabric with his tongue against Ted’s skin until Ted was writhing beneath him.

Bill sat up to strip off his shirt and stare down at his handiwork. Ted was a glorious mess, camisole twisted around his body, wet patches shiny in the incandescent light. Bill traced over the straining straps before giving them a tug to drag the lace up Ted’s body a couple of inches. Ted bucked and whined as it rubbed over his sweet little tits and Bill went up in flames, burning away his last reservations.

“So beautiful, babe. You’re like a fucking wet dream.”

Ted’s eyes flew wide at the foul language, brows knitting together as he moaned Bill’s name. He always melted like butter whenever Bill got just a little rough. It made Bill feel kinda primal, like he wanted to drag Ted back to his cave and pin him to the ground.

He gripped Ted tight over his ribs, lifting him up to Bill’s mouth as he growled into the lace. “You’re perfect, Ted. Wanna make you scream for me.”

He lightly bit his chest through the lace and Ted nearly did, choking back a scream in his throat. So, Bill did it again on the other side, catching the stretchy lace in his teeth to pull up and let it snap back against Ted’s skin.

Ted finally broke, lowering his arms to loop around Bill’s neck and tug on his curls insistently. “Get up here and take your pants off, already, dude. I’m gonna cream my shorts if you keep doing that, and I really wanted you inside me.”

It had taken months of them having sex before Ted could express himself like that, articulate his desires to Bill so clearly. It made Bill burst with pride for him, surging up to catch his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. He finally broke away with a sigh to fumble his jeans and boxers off without getting off of Ted.

Ted laughed happily at Bills contortions, and it made Bill’s heart leap just to know he was making Ted feel as good as possible. That was really all he wanted, in life.

Finally naked, Bill slipped down Ted’s body, kissing his way down his chest, pausing to rub his face into the lace, before he kissed along the gentle curve of his stomach to his tattered waistband.

He was pretty sure these boxers were from high school, they were so old. There was even a little wyld stallyn doodle down the side that Ted had done ages ago with a sharpie. Bill traced over it with his index finger while he stared at the tented shape of Ted’s dick straining against the cotton. “You look so sexy, babe.”

Ted started to push at the waistband with a huff. “Shut up, dude. I know I messed up not getting the panties, but I was too embarrassed.”

That short circuited Bill’s brain for a second. When he blipped back on, he had grabbed Ted’s wrists and was staring up into his face. Ted stared back, red as a tomato as he licked nervous lips.

Bill tried to speak, but all that fell out was a jumble of unrelated syllables and he had to try again, sounding like he’d gargled a handful of gravel. “Panties, Ted?”

Ted nodded, wrists wiggling in Bill’s grip and legs twisting under Bill’s torso fitfully like he wanted to shake them out but couldn’t. “Yeah. They had matching ones but I got up to the checkout counter and chickened out.”

For some reason, that tapped tears into Bills eyes that he had to blink away rapidly before they fell and spoiled the mood. He rubbed little circles on Ted’s wrists while he searched his red, beautiful face. “You’d do that for me, dude?”

Ted’s expression went soft, unspeakably lovely, like morning light through a fog. “Of course I would, Bill. I’d do anything for you,” he dropped his eyes as the corners of his mouth turned down unhappily, “sorry I didn’t go, like, all the way this time.”

Bill lifted up his hand to press kisses into his palm, nuzzling at the callouses from his guitar. “That’s okay, Ted. You already look so sexy, just like this. I only want you to do stuff you’re into, anyway, not just stuff for me.”

Ted went completely still beneath him and Bill looked up to find him holding his breath, lower lip caught in his teeth. When he spoke, it was so quietly that Bill had to strain to hear him. “What if—what if I was into that, Bill? Would that be okay?”

If there was a record, for how fast a person could climb up another person to kiss them on the lips, Bill would have broken it.

He was bursting at the seams. Surely humans weren’t built to contain this amount of love inside them.

He couldn’t say anything but Ted’s name, like a prayer pressed to his lips between kisses, hands buried in his hair as he rocked their bodies together.

Ted reached down to squeeze Bill’s ass before he pushed him up to shove at his boxers. “Let me get these off, I wanna feel you.”

Bill sat back to help, grabbing and yanking and—

They both froze at the sound of ripping cotton, looking down at Bill’s hands where he had just torn Ted’s shorts open. Bill started to apologize, but Ted just threw his head back as his newly exposed cock jumped, dribbling precum the way he only did when he was really close. “Bill! Holy shit, dude!”

Bill watched Ted’s flushed, screwed-up face as he dropped down to catch the fabric in his teeth and shook his head with a growl to tear it even further.

Ted reached down to frantically grab his balls, tugging them away from his body as he squeezed tight around the base of his cock, whining and squirming while he tried not to come.

It made Bill feel so powerful, so sexy that he could bring Ted all the way to the edge just from that. Ted whimpered as he squeezed his cock and then abruptly let go, letting it slap against his stomach while he panted and huffed.

Bill reached for it but Ted smacked his hands away, voice breaking. “No, don’t! Bill, if you touch me right now, I’m gonna blow.”

Bill met his eyes and lifted one eyebrow in a cocky smirk and they both started laughing. Ted sat up to kiss him with a smiling mouth as he struggled out of his shredded boxers while Bill held his hands out to display how much he wasn’t touching Ted.

He kissed Ted all over his face before he rolled to the side to fetch the lube from under the bed, tossing it onto the pillow by Ted’s shoulder.

Ted immediately snagged it and went to put it on Bill’s dick and Bill had to grab his arm to stop him. “Woah, slow down, duder. I’ve gotta get you prepped for me, first. Wanna eat you out and everything.”

Ted shook his head, wiggling out of Bills grip to slick up his cock. “No time for that. I want you now.”

Bill had been so hard and aching for so long that the relief of friction made him whine deep in his throat. Ted looked up at that and slowed down his motions until they were drawn out into long, purposeful strokes. “Yeah, Bill?”

Unable to talk, Bill just nodded and thrust up into Ted’s fist.

Ted let go to flop onto his back, pulling his knees up to his chest to reach down and finger himself open, tongue peeking out between his teeth in concentration. Bill was mesmerized by the fall of lace across the tiny folds of his stomach.

Ted hooked a foot behind his thigh to pull him closer, reaching up with grabby hands to tug at his shoulders. “Come on, I’m ready. Get inside me, already, dude!”

Bill sucked on his fingers to get them wet and reached down to check for himself, groaning at the easy way Ted took him to the last knuckle. Ted’s blush returned as he squirmed on his fingers, looking up at him from beneath his dark lashes. “I might have prepped a little bit in the shower.”

Bill’s head was already swimming in lace and Ted and panties and adding the image of Ted fingering himself in the shower just to get ready for Bill was almost too much for him.

He fell on him like an animal, catching one tiny strap in his teeth as he pushed in with a grunt.

Ted arched and cried out beneath him and Bill couldn’t stop moving, hammering away already. He usually started out slow and careful and they worked their way up to this, but he was too far gone.

He only slowed down when Ted bit his ear and shoved at his shoulders and Bill realized that he was saying his name for the third time. “—ill, hold on, dude. Let me get on top.”

Bill grabbed Ted’s hips and rolled them without ever pulling out, both of them moaning at the change of angle.

Ted sat up, taking him even deeper, and Bill couldn’t look away as he started to ride him.

A plane could have crashed outside of their window and Bill wouldn’t even have glanced at it, that’s how good Ted looked like this, sweaty and panting, lace twisted around his ribs.

Bill reached up to straighten it out for him and then couldn’t stop touching, rubbing over the lace, pinching his nipples through it.

Ted braced himself on Bill’s chest and rode him harder, tiny pleas escaping between his steady mantra of Bill’s name.

Bill slipped his hands under the lace, groaning as he watched them caress Ted’s skin through the delicate veil, squeezing his chest as he dug his heels into the bed to thrust upwards.

Ted gasped and lifted up onto his knees, holding still while he let Bill pound up into him. He closed his eyes, mouth hanging open as he dropped one hand down to his cock, stroking it in time with Bill’s thrusts. “I’m gonna—”

He came with a deep, whining full-body shudder, shooting up Bill’s chest as he clamped down around him and Bill couldn’t take anymore.

He rolled Ted onto his back and pulled out to straddle his stomach on his knees, aiming down to rub the head of his cock against the rough lace as he stripped it fast and hard, baring his teeth as he grunted and spilled all over Ted’s camisole, his cum standing out obscenely against the delicate black lace.

Ted dragged his fingers through it, smearing it into the lace before he sucked them into his mouth with a sly smile up at Bill’s face. “Good thing this is supposed to be washable, dude.”

Bill collapsed on top of him, ignoring his half-hearted complaint as he huffed into Ted’s sweaty neck and wrapped him in his arms. “You’re so good to me. I love you so much, Ted.”

Ted rolled so that they lay on their sides, facing each other, sliding and sticking together wherever their bodies touched. He traced Bill’s lips with his fingers, eyes soft as he gazed at Bill like he didn’t want to look anywhere else.

“I just like being excellent to you, dude. I love you.”

Bill kissed his fingertips, barely able to keep his eyes open to gaze back at him just the same way. “Next time, its my turn to be most excellent to you, Ted.”

Ted nodded thoughtfully before he tapped their noses together with a smile.

“Guess you better get a leather jacket then, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me for more fics, fanart, info on my original gay romance novels, and whatever else falls out of my horrible goblin mind:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HeckinaH
> 
> http://heck-in-a-handbasket.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://instagram.com/heck_in_a_handbasket


End file.
